He's not finished yet
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Cal Hockley told Rose that if she ever left him, he would make sure that his family made her suffer, even after his death. Rose and Jack survived the Titanic and make a life for themselves. Fast forward 80 years and Carl Hockley comes into the picture. He causes pain and suffering to the family.
1. Chapter 1

1913 nearly a year after the Titanic

Rose had been gone nearly a year and the last year had terrible for Ruth Bukater. She was lucky that Cora Hockley who was Cal's aunt had taken her in. She was the only family member who treated Ruth with any respect or dignity.

Cal Hockley threatened to have her evicted and said that once his aunt was dead, that she would be evicted. Whenever he was around, her verbally abused her calling her low class filth just like her daughter who was a slut and a whore. Once time she tried to slap him after having enough of his verbal abuse, he grabbed her left wrist very tightly, yanked her around and warned her that he would have her arrested for assault. He also told her that if he and Rose had married, he would have put it her in a sanatorium as she was no use to him. He then spit in her face after she called him a bully and coward.

This is when a light bulb came on in her mind.

The next morning the wrist was sore and there was bruising on the wrist. She had severe pain in the wrist whenever she tried to use it. As she was soaking her wrist in cold water, she thought about what Rose had said about Cal. Everything that she had said was true and correct. She knew it was only a matter of time before Cora died. Cora slept most of the time and eat very little. This was a sign that death was near.

A year to the day of the Titanic sinking, Cora Hockley died in the wee hours of the morning. As soon as Ruth knew that the aunt had died, she left a note saying that she had left and wouldn't be returning. She had packed a bag of what she could carry and it wasn't much. Cal Hockley had all her possessions and property sold but he never gave her a dime of it. He kept the money saying this was payment for her to have a roof over her head.

She had nothing to lose by leaving and she never wanted to see the Hockley family again.

The sun had just come up when she left. She had hid some money in her purse which was enough to get her out of town. She had no family and no friends. She didn't know where she would go except that she would get as far away from Cal and the Hockley family as she could. The swelling in her wrist was down considerably but she still had severe pain. She knew Cal Hockley hated Florida and it was unlikely she would see him again there.

Three months after the Titanic

"I know you love New York ,Rose, but we can't stay here. It's dangerous. God forbid if Cal sees us. We have to leave. You are an emotional and physical wreak with worry Rose. If he find us, he will kill me at the very least. Most likely, he would kill both of us."

"Too bad he survived. Cal was beaten with an boat oar when he stepped outside the hospital. When he was hit in the back of the head, the oar broke and the person who did this hit him in the back with the broken part which also broke. He was then pushed into a glass door. He was knocked out cold. Bastard, got what he deserved."

Jack didn't say anything else. He didn't have to.

Rose panicked every time she went out. A couple of hours earlier she saw someone that looked like Cal walking towards her and nearly freaked out. It turned out it wasn't him. She had been very disappointed when she found out that Cal Hockley had survived a vicious attack when he had tried to find her at the hospital. He had almost died in the attack.

In a very bold move, Rose and Jack had gone back to where she lived at night several weeks earlier (right after they were released from the hospital) and had taken some jewelry and other items that they could carry. She was surprised that the door was open. Jack was looking at a painting when it fell to the ground and money came out. Neither one could believe it. There was an old suitcase that they put the money in. There was more money hidden. They took what they could and then left quickly. No one saw them.

A train was leaving from New York to Jacksonville Florida. In a couple of days, the train finally pulled into Jacksonville. Rose had been sick the entire trip. When she got to Jacksonville, there was a nurse waiting for her. She was quickly taken to a hospital.

Jack paced the floor not knowing what to do. Finally the doctor came out after what seemed a very long time.

"Mr. Dawson, your wife is pregnant and she needs to rest."

"Can I see her?

Rose looked very pale and looked very tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just tired and worn out."

The feelings that Rose had about being pregnant was a combination of joy as well as fear.

"Well, we need to get married right away if we want to be a respectable couple."

A couple of days later Rose and Jack were married by the Justice of the Peace at the courthouse in Jacksonville.


	2. Chapter 2

Mid-July 1992

About 300 people attended the 100th birthday party for Jack Dawson which was held at the home of Charles Horn in Tampa. It took Jack a couple of minutes to blow out the candles. The same day was the same day that Rose and Jack celebrated their 80th wedding anniversary.

A minister performed the ceremony. In attendance were their 5 children, 14 grandchildren and 10 great-grandchildren. They had two great-great-grandchildren that were on the way.

In a couple of weeks the grandson of Charles Horn, Mark Horn would be marrying Janet Dawson.

There was national coverage of the birthday and anniversary party.

"Let me ask you Mr. Dawson, what makes a marriage last a long time?"said the news reporter Ann Mills.

"Be good to each other, don't argue too much and try not to go to bed angry. This is what worked for us."

Rose laughed. "Yes this is true. We've rarely had a bad argument in our marriage. We don't take each other for granted as life is very fragile. It can be taken from you at any time."

Both of them knew this from their past. They were very lucky as if Rose hadn't met Jack, her life would have been awful or if she had committed suicide, well she wouldn't exist. Jack had literally saved her life. She believed that God had put him on the ship for a purpose. He wasn't even supposed to be on the Titanic but by chance won enough money to get on the boat.

Cal Hockley was dead and had been for decades. He took his own life. Even if he hadn't committed suicide, he would not go to heaven even though he probably believed he would. The evil he'd done. Rose had no sympathy for him at all.

Carl Hockley was watching the newscast and happened to see the coverage of the party. He already knew about the party. He had paid someone to live near the Horn Family and spy on them. He wasn't convinced when the spies told him that Charles Horn wasn't seeing Carla Jones who was his ex-girlfriend from college. He had made harassing calls to Janet and had left messages on her phone saying Charles was cheating on her. She didn't believe him and told him not to call.

He wanted to break them up but from what he knew that this wasn't happening. Maybe he needed to investigate the Dawson family. The Dawson family in Tampa were considered "New Money." Unlike others, Jack Dawson had worked very hard to get where he was.

Ten days later - 5 days before the wedding

"That Carl Hockley, he's bad news, Mark. Very bad news. Please don't confront him. He will do harm to you."

Charles Horn and his grandson Mark was sitting in his home study.

"I don't know what to do, grandpa. This guy keeps calling Janet all the time, saying that I'm cheating on her which I'm not. I never have and I never will. It's been over 5 years since I've seen Carla in person (that was college) Why does this guy continue to harass Janet. Since he's not threatening Janet or me, it's not considered to be harassment, even though she's asked him numerous times to stop calling her, she even changed her cell phone number and this creep gets the number. "

"Let me look into this Mark and please don't confront this guy. It will turn out very badly if you do."

"I'm not going to physically attack him. I want him to leave Janet alone. Talk to him, maybe he'll...

Charles shook his head. "Mark, the Hockley family has used their wealth and power to bully people, to get criminal charges dropped against them (some of these are quite serious) and to have false charges brought against people. Just be careful."

Carl Hockley knew Mark's schedule. He knew he hadn't jogged at 5:00 am but most likely would do so later in the evening.

"Why don't you come over to our house for dinner Janet? Since Mark has to work late."

"Okay, see ya. Grandma."

Janet came straight from work.

They sat out in the deck that looked over the bay. There was a cool breeze and it look lovely.

The cell phone rang.

"Go ahead, answer it."

"Hi, Hon."

"Janet, I'm going out for a run. Tell grandma Rose and grandpa Jack I said hello and Janet always remember that I love you."

They all said hello.

For about an hour they all sat and looked at the view which was beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing?" said a loud voice.

Two gunshots were heard and then a scream. A car took off at a very high rate of speed and nearly hit Steve Malls who jumped out of the way. He hid behind a plant on the Dawson property. A bullet went over Steven's head and hit the garage door. The back end of the car hit a fire hydrant and water was going everywhere.

Janet peeked out the window before coming out. She saw Steve Malls who had been hiding behind a plant come out.

"This guy is dead. Oh God, this guy is dead in the middle of the street. I was walking down the street (I'm visiting my parents) and saw this guy acting suspicious like he was trying to break into the Dawson residence. I yelled "what the hell are you doing?." and this guy went running. I tried to follow him but some guy driving an old beat up station wagon started shooting and I ran for cover. He shot this guy twice. He tried to run me over and shot at me but it hit the garage door at the Dawson residence."

"Do you have a better description of the vehicle or person driving the vehicle?"

"No, I don't. All I saw was the gun pointed at me and I ran for cover. Never saw the guy."

About three hours after this happened, Carl Hockley went home. He turned on the 11 o'clock news. Rose and Jack had gone back inside, but Janet's parents and grandparents and two other of Rose and Jack's children had shown up after they heard the news. Another person that had shown up was Charles Horn who lived two blocks away. They were all standing around as were many others in the neighborhood.

"Thank god, your okay Mark. " said Charles Horn after he hung up the cell phone.

"Officer I think, there is something that you need to know. I don't know if this has anything to do with what happened here but...

That evening Charles Horn couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. He had a uneasy feeling that something terrible was going to happen 30 minutes before the sunrise. He did sleep for about an hour but two gunshots woke him up in a dream and he screamed, No, No, No...

He looked at the clock and it was 6:00 am. Five minutes later the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet needed to get back to the apartment to dress for work and she left at 6:30 am. Steve had offered to drive her back to the apartment as she'd normally taken a cab. They pulled into the parking lot and were surprised to see Mark waiting for them.

"Don't go into the apartment. Carl is in the apartment and he's waiting for you. If you go in there, he will kill you and if you go in Steve, he will kill you as well.. He killed the guy that Steve saw snooping around on grandpa Jack's home. He's been spying on both of us. Carla's dead. He killed her two days ago in their bedroom while she slept. No one knows it yet but they will soon.

"Then we need to get the hell out of here."

From where they were in the garage, Janet saw Carl come out of the apartment and looked around.

Reluctantly, Mark got into the car with them but something about him was off. Janet didn't know what and Steve knew something wasn't right. Mark looked white as a sheet and very pale looking. Steve drove the car out of the parking garage quietly as Mark told him.

There was a long silence as Steve drove. Mark asked him to pull over near Diamond Park. Mark got out of the car and looked at Janet and Steve. She opened the window and he talked to them thru the window. His arms were leaning on the car door.

"I got up around 5:00 am as I usually do. I went jogging but I didn't make it home. Carl must have followed me and while I was jogging in the Diamond park, he stopped got out of his vehicle and shot me twice in the head. I'm dead. My body will be found there shortly. The police are coming."

There was a pause as Mark was whispering this into Janet's ear. Steve couldn't hear what he was saying. He had a very uneasy feeling and looked straight ahead.

"I love you very much Janet, I always have and always will. You will marry Steve, have several children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. You will be married a long time and you will die a very very old woman. Farewell, Janet...

Janet felt a kiss from Mark and then he started running and disappeared. Steve looked at Janet in amazement.

"You saw that, didn't you Steve."

"Yes, I did.

Sirens and police were coming from everywhere. A patrol car pulled in behind Steve's car.

From a distance, Janet could see Charles Horn and she knew it was true. She got out of the car and ran towards him. Charles Horn was sobbing.

"He's dead Janet. He's dead. Carl Hockley killed him. He killed him in cold blood. "

Janet screamed and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why, Steve, why did this happen? Why? Mark didn't do anything wrong?"

Steve had no answer for her.

Janet had been on the phone non-stop with family members until she arrived at Charles Horn's home. So had Steve's family. Since he was driving, Janet had both phones in her hands. He dropped her off at Charles Horn's home and left after offering his condolences.

Hours later

It was now that some the horrible nightmares and dreams which Charles Horn had over the decades now made sense. As a child they were vague and then they became more vivid but from a distance.

He had blocked out a lot of the memories of his childhood. Some were very vivid that he'd never forget but then there were others that came in bits and pieces.

The man who had killed his father was related to the man who had killed his grandson and whose grandfather and father were also indirectly responsible for the death of his son, wife and daughter in-law. Had his grandson been in the plane with them, he also would have perished.

There were only two people in the world who knew about this story and he wondered if they had figured it out. It was only by chance that he met up with them.

The Holy Trinity Episcopal Church was packed with mourners. This was the church that Janet and Mark were going to be married in. The day of the funeral was the day of the wedding. It was the church that their families attended for decades. It was decided that the reception which be a celebration of Mark's life. A cake was made in memory of Mark.

Six months later

Cal Hockley was a very vengeful person who had told Rose that he would hunt her to the end of the earth if she ever left him and even if he didn't find her in this life, he would make sure that family members haunted or made her life miserable in this life. It looked like he had done this and had made good on his promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The news headline was "Great-Grandparents of Janet Dawson and Grandfather of Mark Horn survived the Titanic: Their Scandalous Past and Links to the Hockley family." The whole magazine was about their pasts.

The Hockley family had sent a copy of the tabloid to every church member of the Grace Episcopal Church, the day before. He had someone watch as Rose and Jack went to church with Janet their great- granddaughter While they were in church, the copy was put on their windshield. Janet had to go out to the car for something and saw the document. She quickly read the document in the car and put it in her purse.

Usually Rose and Jack went out to lunch after church but Janet talked them into going straight home. As they passed their favorite restaurant, Tampa Grill and Bar, they noticed the press was everywhere.

"You knew that the press was going to be there. Was is going on, Janet?"

"This is the doing of Carl Hockley, no doubt."

"Well we have the leftover chili."

"I'll fix it up for you when we get home."

Janet said very little while they had a quick lunch.

"I know that something is upsetting you Janet. What is it?"said Rose.

Tears came down Janet's face.

"Please tell us what is it, Janet." said Jack.

"I found this document on my car. I found out from someone at church that everyone in the church received it yesterday in the mail. It's supposedly a legal document back in 1914 that Cal Hockley filed against you and grandma Ruth for fraud but it's more of personal attack against you, grandpa Jack and grandma Ruth."

"Okay, then read it to us." said Rose.

After reading them the headliner, Janet continued.

"Great-Grandmother Rose Dawson's real name is Rose Dewitt Bukater. She was engaged to be married to Cal Hockley and ran off with a man named Jack Dawson who she had met previous to meeting Cal. She had a forbidden love affair with him and even financed his trip on the Titanic. "

Court room 1914 – Cal Hockley speaks

Cal Hockley was at a table by himself. There was no one there to defend Ruth Bukater. She was being tried in absentia. There was no jury, just the judge.

"Judge Ballard, I was a victim of fraud by Rose and Ruth Bukater. Mrs. Bukater stole $5,000 from my aunt and $2,500 from me. Besides stealing money, Ruth lied to me about her daughter. She told me Rose was a virgin when she wasn't. I found out from one man that boarded the ship that he had been his lover while she was in England. He died so, he will not be testifying. She was a kept woman apparently. Another man, Charles Jones told me he'd been with her the first night on the ship. At first I didn't believe it and threatened him with harm for saying such terrible things."

Cal paused for a moment and composed himself to make him look like the victim

"She also was with a man named Jack Dawson that she also was having an illicit affair. She told me she paid for his ticket at the last minute. I told her mother about it and she was okay with her being with other men but she wasn't too thrilled about her daughter being with someone who was low class like Jack Dawson... Ruth told me Rose was a modern woman who carried around condoms, so I didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant with Jack Dawson as Ruth was insistent that she used a condom when she had sex with a low life. Wealthy men she didn't care as if Rose got pregnant, this was good. Why kind of woman condones this type of behavior?

"How old was Rose at the time?"

"She was 17 years old but her mother told me that she been with men starting at age 15."

"What was your reaction to that Mr. Hockley?"

"Total shock but I guess I shouldn't be as Ruth admitted to me that she slept her husband before marriage and she got away with it. She did it for social gain."

"What did you do next?"

"Well, I did what any respectable man did. I broke off the engagement."

"What happened then?"

"Well, Rose became enraged stormed into my room , took out a knife and tried to stab me with it. I threw it away from her and ordered her out of my room. Ten minutes later her mother came in hit with her umbrella and threatened to kill me if I didn't go thru with the wedding."

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Hockley. Why didn't you report this to the authorities on the ship?"

"I didn't want to embarrass Rose and I was trying to protect her reputation which is so important to a young woman. She was also in my bed which I'll admit that I didn't want this known. She kept tempting me until I could resist no longer. She is a real Jezebel. I know it makes no sense that after she tried to kill me that I was with her, but I was afraid that she would do harm to me or someone else.

She told me in graphic detail that she and Jack Dawson had sex in the backseat of a Model T. He was rough with her and she liked this type of man.

A man named Charles Jones took the stand. After being sworn in, Mr. Jones talked about how Rose had seduced him.

"I thought she was a woman of ill repute. She couldn't keep her hands off of me. I couldn't resist her as she tried to rip my clothing off. I knew she wasn't a respectable woman. Respectable women don't act that way. As you can imagine, I was appalled when I found out she was engaged to Cal Hockley."

"What did you do then?"

"I told Cal Hockley and he was very angry with me and didn't believe me at first. Threatened me with harm if I said anymore. Later he apologized to me telling me she was with someone from 3rd class. Rose liked the wealthy man but she would take whatever she could get."

Charles Jones exited the stand.

"Has anyone been able to locate this Jack Dawson whom Rose slept with."

"Judge Ballard, He's dead. I was looking for Rose and found his body at the hospital. Rose's body has never been found. She ran off with him and paid the price for it. I never should have gone down to that hospital as someone outside the hospital attacked me and left me for dead. They have never been found. I still walk with a limp and have headaches from time to time. I wouldn't be surprised if the person who attacked me wasn't a friend of his who was angry."

"Do you have anything else to say, Cal?"

"Yes, Jack Dawson tried to kill me on the ship. He stole one of my guns and started shooting at me. Rose tried to stab me with a large kitchen knife that she found in the kitchen. The gun jammed and I escaped from both of them. By the grace of God I escaped."

A couple of hours later

Cal Hockley, I'm so sorry that you had to go thru this terrible experience, so I'm awarding you $5,000 in damages from Ruth Bukater, if you can ever find her. Good luck with that. You had mentioned earlier that this Jack Dawson stole money and jewelry from you as well as others have reported the same but since he's dead, you will never get it back.

Cal Hockley had no intention of looking for Ruth Bukater. He had ruined her reputation beyond repair, if she ever showed herself again in New York. He made sure that court transcripts got around and even got the court transcripts printed in a newspaper known for printing false information. Everyone read this newspaper. It was the top Newspaper tabloid of the time, called "The Scandal Speaks."

The Hockley family had sent this document to every one who had any connection to the church. They had also sent it to all the newspapers and news stations in the area.

Rose felt sick as her great-granddaughter Janet read it Jack was mostly quiet although he muttered something under his breath.

Tears were coming down Rose's face. Tears turned into sobs. Rose buried her face into Jack's chest and cried until she could cry no more. Jack has his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry...

Jack put his finger on his mouth.

"Janet it's okay."

"I'm not upset with you Janet, I'm upset at the lies that man printed. Filthy liar. I hope he's rotting in hell, because that is where he went."

Now she knew why everyone in church acted so strangely towards her and Jack the past Sunday. It was almost like they didn't know what to do with her.


	5. Chapter 5

The door bell rang 20 minutes later. Rose has mostly calmed down. Jack didn't show much emotion but Rose knew he was furious. Janet looked thru the peep hole and saw Steve Malls. She opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Janet but there is something that I just found out that I think you need to know.

"Come on in, Steve."

Rose and Jack were sitting at the dinning room table.

"A couple of weeks ago Suzzie was sent a copy of a document (it's the one that was sent by Carl Hockley) to the MTV office. She looked into this and that document isn't a real court document. Apparently there was a note with it which Carl Hockley failed to notice that was written by Cal indicating that the court documents were fake and there was a very large cash payment to a Judge Ballard and someone named Charles Jones also got a nice cash payment who were given these fake documents in case anyone asked about it. It got into the New York Scandal Speaks newspaper which at the time was a tabloid newspaper. "

"Who is Suzzie, may I ask, Janet."

"Grandpa Jack, Suzzie is a news reporter for MTV. She's a cousin of Steve."

Ten phone calls came in while Steve and Janet were talking.

Janet unplugged the phone and answering machine which were now ringing off the hook. She happened to notice that a news van was in front of the house. Then another.

"Oh, God."

"Don't answer the door, Janet." said Steve.

"It's looks like they are going to camp out across the street."

Janet's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Grandma Ruby. Good luck in trying to get into her as reporters are over the place."

Rose shook her head. She took the phone from Janet.

"Ruby, please don't come over here right now. As Janet said, I doubt you will get in here. Too many cars. Reporters everywhere. I know we need to talk and we will. Okay Bye."

"'Don't worry, Ruby will be over here. Ruby does what Ruby wants." said Jack.

Ruby walked across the street where she lived and stopped at the gate. The gate man recognized her and let her in. She managed to walk to the house without being noticed. She had a document in her hand and was on her cell phone which was very bulky but she carried it around with her.

She stood in the front driveway with the document.

"We are talking with Ruby Dawson Hunter who is the oldest daughter and child of Rose and Jack Dawson. There was something you wanted to say?"

"Nope, I have no comment at this time."

Ruby turned around and went into the house.

Charles Horn who lived nearby had come into the house by the back way. He got there right as Ruby had arrived.

'I managed to call Ruby before she got to your house."

"Good. She usually listens to you. Her mouth gets her in trouble, sometimes." said Jack.

"I think I better go. I'll go the back way." said Steve.

"I'm going to be with Steve. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"That's a good idea, Janet."

Charles Horn, Rose, Jack and Ruby were sitting at a large table in the kitchen.

'I received this document yesterday and I know someone who will look into this tomorrow. I got a call yesterday from Suzzie, a news report for MTV who told me that she had looked into this and determined it to be a fake court document. She did however, managed to find the newspaper article about it in 1914 and the document is somewhat different than what was sent out. Basically says the same things but in a more discreet manner. The wording for example in the document we received is more modern. People didn't openly talk about things like they do now, especially in matters relating to sex and birth control. The altered document would have been considered to be very shocking in that time period."

"I really don't understand this, Charles. Why is this guy doing this to us?"

"Ruby, Cal Hockley, the great uncle of Carl Hockley was a very evil man. He told me that if I ever left him for anyone else that he would hunt me down to the ends of the earth. If he found me with someone else, he would kill both of us. He tried to kill Jack but his gun jammed. He pushed Charles's parents out of the way, so that he could get on a boat. They both died a horrible death. He didn't know that Charles had seen the whole thing including him trying to kill Jack. He used Charles to get on a boat saying that Charles was his son. Once he got on the boat, he abandoned Charles and told him to get lost. He didn't care what happened to him nor did he offer any assistance to the child. Cal also told me that if he couldn't find me, he would make sure that people in his family would make my life miserable even after he died. "

Rose paused for a moment, then continued.

"I didn't know it at the time, but I was pregnant with you. He also told me that if I were pregnant with Jack's child, he would either kill me or force me to have an abortion. You were a miracle baby Ruby as most women who were out in a boat for hours in the bitter cold if they were pregnant, would probably have miscarried. If they didn't pre-mature birth and other health problems could develop which didn't in your case."

"Carla Jones dated several men before Mark and after they broke up. I'm surprised he hasn't targeted them as well."

"Ruby from the information I have, he hasn't or we can't prove it. Carl did some digging and found out about the connection between Rose and Cal. He didn't know it at first. From my information, he found this document in a vault that hadn't been opened since the 1930's. He couldn't find dirt on Mark or Janet that was anything of interest or shocking so he had to dig until he found and unfortunately he chose Rose and Jack as his targets."said Charles.

Even though his vision was limited, Jack could tell that Ruby didn't react to what was being said.

"Grandma Ruth told me a lot about all this. She never would tell me the name of the man you were engaged to be married to. Called him gutter rat. Told me that he was a bad person who harmed others. This was the last couple of months of her life. This was right after John died, you remember I went to live with Grandma Ruth (this was in 1945, it was right before the War ended)."

Rose nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later

"This is reporter Anna Moore at the District Court Office. Let's listen to State Attorney Jeff Dixon's remarks.

"We have investigated an alleged court document which was supposedly filed in New York City in 1914. This was a civil lawsuit that Carl Hockley's uncle Cal allegedly filed against Ruth Bukater who was the mother of Rose Dawson for fraud.. In case you didn't know, Rose Dawson is the great-grandmother of Janet Dawson who was engaged to be married to Mark Horn who was the murder victim. We could find no evidence of such fraud and from the information and evidence we have gathered, it's been determined that Cal Hockley who was engaged to be married to Rose Dawson back in 1912 was angry when he discovered that she was seeing another man who is her husband Jack Dawson. From the information that we received from Rose Dawson, the engagement was arranged so that debts from her deceased father would be paid off. Rose didn't want to marry Cal Hockley. She met another man Jack Dawson on the Titanic. They ran away together. This was the only way that Rose Dawson could get out of a bad marriage and a bad situation. She didn't elaborate on the situation. Cal Hockley thought that both Rose and Jack Dawson had died. He still was very angry about Rose leaving him and never let her mother forget it. Ruth Butaker left after one year of living with the Hockley family and came to Florida. It was about 10 years before Mr. Butaker reunited with her daughter whom she believed to be dead."

Jeff Dixon took a sip of water and then continued.

"We also have strong evidence that Cal Hockley pay a judge and another man a considerable amount of money to back up his statements. There was no court appearance. This was done to ruin the reputation of Ruth Kutaker and the reputation of Rose and Jack Dawson. No reputable newspaper would print this, so he used a tabloid newspaper of the day to have it printed. This account is similar to the document that Carl circulated but it's written in a more modern context. Whoever wrote this tried to make it appear that it was a copy from 1914, but the print is a laser printer which wasn't available back then. If you compare the two, the 1914 is very basically saying the same thing but more discreetly. It is our belief that Carl Hockley did this to divert attention to the fact that he has been charged with murder. That is all I'm saying and I will not be answering any questions."

The document would never be admitted into court for trial but the damage had already been done.


	7. Chapter 7

18 months later

Sometimes Rose wondered if Jack would live long enough to see the trial. In the last couple of months his health had declined to the point where he rarely left the house except for doctor's appointments. He spend most of his time in bed listening to the TV which was mostly documentaries as his vision was very bad. His mind was as sharp as a whip. He had felt better this morning than he had in months.

Sitting up in his bed, Jack Dawson was sworn in. A nurse was sitting next to him as he testified.

District Attorney Jeffery Dixon started out.

"Good morning, Mr. Dawson."

"Good morning, Mr. Dixon."

"Tell me about Mark Horn."

"Well, I've known him since he was born. Very nice young man. He and Janet were a couple when they were in high school. In college, they went their separate ways."

Jack had a smile in his face as he talked about Mark.

"Did you met Carla Jones?"

"I met her several times, the last time being when Mark graduated from college."

"What did you think of her?"

"I really didn't know her. She seemed like a nice person.

"When did Mark and your great-granddaughter Janet get back together?"

"Sometime in 1985 or 1986. I was very happy that they got back together."

"When did they become engaged?"

"Valentine's Day 1992. Mark gave her a ring after they had dinner. It was the Tampa Top of the World Hotel."

"I know this is painful and difficult for you Mr, Dawson, but tell me what happened the evening before Mark was murdered."

"Well, Janet came over for dinner. Mark usually would jog in the evening but he was busy. Janet stayed with me and Rose and we lost track of time. When Rose and Janet got to talking, well they can talk for hours. I went to bed around midnight and Janet spent the night. I didn't think it was safe for her to drive home. She left the next morning about 6:30 am. Steve Malls took her to the apartment but they didn't go into the apartment."

"Why was that?"

"Both of them saw Carl Hockley coming out of her apartment. They quickly left and then they were pulled over by law enforcement who gave Janet the terrible news. Charles Horn called me and told me the terrible news."

"Tell me how Mark's death has affected the family."

"It broke Janet's heart of course and the whole family was devastated especially Charles Horn (he was his only living relative). God rest his soul. He died nearly a year to the day. When Mark died, a part of him also died as well."

"For the record Judge Wilson, we have Charles Horn's testimony (this was taken while he was in the hospital, a couple of days before he died). We will read his testimony only Mr. Dawson has finished testifying."

"Okay, said the judge."

Defense Attorney Bill Green then questioned Mr. Dawson.

"Good morning, Mr. Dawson."

"Morning."

There was no smile on Jack's face.

"Would you say that the drive from your home to the apartment where Janet and Mark lived was unsafe? You didn't want your granddaughter to be in the area."

"I wouldn't say unsafe but I wouldn't walk it at night."

"Isn't Diamond Park an unsafe place?"

"At night I wouldn't jog there but then again, I'm too old to do so."

A chuckle could be heard from the court room.

Rose was banished from the room and was playing a card game with the court appointed person who was to watch over her while the trial was going on in the outdoor patio. One hour went by then two.

"My God, what are they... I know, I'm not supposed to say anything?"

A phone rang.

"Five minutes to get set up."

"Thank God."


	8. Chapter 8

On the Tv screen, Rose could see District Attorney Dixon.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Dawson."

"Good Morning, Mr. Dixon."

"How long have you and Jack been together?"

"We have been together over 80 years, married for most of those years."

"Would you say that it was love at first sight?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dixon."

Rose had prepared herself for what was to come and she knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Carl Hockley's defense attorney grilled her for over 3 hours, despite the District Attorney's protests over the line of questioning which had nothing to do with the murder but concerned the events on the Titanic. Thankfully she had something to eat. She asked in hour 2 if Jack had been feed. This was her attempt to avoid questioning about she and Jack in the Model T. A call upstairs confirmed that he'd had lunch and had his medicine.

"Is all that you did was chat in the Model T?"

"We talked for a while. Then we had a couple of kisses...

"You don't seem to understand me, so I will be direct Mrs. Dawson. Did you and Jack have sex in the Model T car and did you use a condom? Did you carry them around with you as Cal Hockley has stated.

A look of shock and disbelief came over Rose Dawson's face. Coming from a different era and although not a prude in bed, such direct questioning about sex in public was something that she felt very uncomfortable about and it showed, which is what the defense attorney wanted.

"We've been together for over 80 years and Jack Dawson is the only man that I've ever been with, so what does that tell you? Ruby was born 9 months later, so that's the answer to your second question."

District Attorney Dixon objected and the two attorneys talked with the judge for what seemed to be a eternity.

"Let me rephrase the question. Did you have sex with Cal Hockley that night or any other night?"

"No."

"What about Charles Jones?"

"No, I don't know who Charles Jones is."

"Let's me ask you Mrs. Dawson, are you a prude?"

"I don't think so. I've had 5 children, so I'm not a prude?"

The courtroom erupted into hysterical laughter.

"What was Cal reaction when he found out that you were with Jack?"

"He threatened me. I don't want to talk about him. This murder trial isn't about him."

"But didn't you threatened him?"

"I never did?"

"Did you ever physically attack Cal Hockley? What about at the hospital?"

"He deserved what he got. Evil person. I saw him slap a man who was dead. He thought it was Jack but it wasn't."

"Did Jack attack him with the oar?

"Jack was too weak to attack anyone."

"What about Charles Horn? Did he attack him?"

"No, he didn't.

"Did you assault Cal Hockley?"

"He got what he deserved. He deserved it."said Rose who was getting angry

"You attacked him with a oar because of what he did to you and Jack?

"Yes, I did. He killed the parents of Charles Horn. He tried to kill Jack but his gun jammed. After I saw what he did to that poor man who was deceased (slapped his face and insulted him). I went into a fit of rage. I was still sick but what I did is that I hid and then I attacked him. I broke the oar in half and then I beat him with it."

The look on her face when she told her secret was that of hatred and anger at Cal Hockley.

"You just admitted to attempted murder, Rose Dawson."

"So be it. That scumbag tried to rape me. He ripped my dress. My maid saved me and I've never told a soul about this.." said Rose matter of factly.

Headline news that evening was "Rose Dawson Titanic Survivor admits to trying to killing Cal Hockley by beating him with a oar."

The next day news pundits had a field day with this.

"My guess is that Jack Dawson either knew or suspected that his wife had attacked Cal Hockley with the oar but if you notice his testimony, he avoids the topic. His body language suggests that he might know who did it but he's avoid the issue. They have been married long enough that I doubt that they have many or any secrets."said one pundit.

"Well, Rose never told him about the ripped dress."

"I was in bed very ill and Rose was in another bed nearby. Sometimes she was up and about but I doubt she would have the strength to do this. Slapping and insulting a deceased person is the worst form of disrespect. He was lucky that I was too weak to get out of bed. I'm not a violent person or someone who is prone to violence, but I felt like knocking him out cold. He got what he deserved."

Now look at Rose Dawson. It's clear that she is admitting to what she has done.

"I can't believe that I admitted to doing this. Oh God, what was I thinking?" said Rose

"Rose, please don't listen to that anymore. All it's doing is upsetting you."

Tears came down her face. Jack was still in shock over hearing that Cal had ripped her dress as she had never told him or anyone else.

Several days later

Carl Hockley lawyer had taken a gamble getting Rose Dawson to confess to trying to kill Cal but this is what a psychic had told him and it turned out to be true.

The focus was now on Rose and Jack Dawson and the lawyer had manipulated evidence to point towards Janet as being a possible suspect in the murder of Carla Jones. He knew that a jury would see right thru it but since he had the judge rapped around his finger, well...

Janet was forced to defend herself in the courtroom.

"You expect the court to believe that Mark Horn was the only lover that you ever had?"

"I'm telling you the truth?"

"What about Steve Malls? Are you and he lovers?"

"Friends yes, lovers or sexual partners, no. Neither one of us have any romantic interest in each other."

"What about Carl Hockley? Were you lovers?"

"God no"

"Weren't you jealous when Carla Jones dated Mark?"

"No, not really. I never was jealous of her."

Both Janet and Steve was mocked in court by the defense attorney when both told the court that Mark had told them that he was murdered by Carl Hockley. The defense attorney suggestion that perhaps Steve was involved in framing Carl Hockley for murder.


	9. Chapter 9

A month later

Jack Dawson health had seriously declined and he slept and eat very little. Rose knew he was hanging on for Janet's sake. Most of her days were spent sitting in a chair next to him holding his hand. The verdict was about to be read. The jury had come out and the foreman was reading the verdict.

"We the jury find the defendant Carl Hockley not guilty on the charge of First Degree Murder in the death of Carla Jones."

"Why say you in the charge of the First Degree Murder of Mark Horn?"

Tears came down Jack's face. He knew. Charles Horn had told him what the verdict would be. This had killed him and now this verdict was going to take a second victim.

"We the jury find the defendant Carl Hockley not guilty of the charge of First Degree Murder in the death of Mark Horn."

Janet let out a blood curling scream and then started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Remove Janet Dawson from the courtroom."

Her grandmother Ruby and her mother Marg were on either side of her. Ruby had tears in her eyes, Marg was crying. Janet was hysterical.

"Please, we will go out ourselves. We don't need any more drama."said Ruby to the bailiff who led them go."

"I love you Rose. I always will. Until we met again...

With that, Jack took his last breath.

Even though Cal Hockley had been dead for decades, he had made good on his promises to do harm and cause death to Rose Dawson's family.

Tears came down her face as Rose sat in front during her husband's memorial service. For a man who was over 100 years old, he looked pretty good. He didn't look old or sickly. He looked at peace. Rose believed that he was despite what had happened. Charles Horn had predicted it before he died.

Two months later

Rose hadn't sleep well in over a week. It was strange that Jack wasn't there. She was shocked when she saw Jack standing by her bed with his hand out. She reached towards him but was pulled back.

"No, Darling, not your time. I want to let you know that I'm fine and you will be too. Carl Hockley days on earth are numbered by the hours. He will join Cal in hell very soon. I also have some good news. Janet is pregnant but she hasn't told you yet."

Rose went back to sleep and had a dream. When Carl Hockley died, he was greeted by Mark Horn, his grandfather Charles Horn and Jack Dawson.

"You were hit by a car by a drunk driver. Now you are with us for a while."said Charles Horn.

"You got away with killing me and contributing to Jack's death but you aren't getting away with it this time."said Mark Horn who had no emotion.

"We are taking you to see Cal Hockley."said Jack.

The three men walked with Carl Hockley into a place that was very hot and smoky.

"No, please, I beg you. I don't want to be here."

"Here he is. Take care of him." said Jack to the guard at the gate.

The three men turned around and walked away.

Cal Hockley could be seen being beaten and tortured by those who had been on Titanic. He screamed at them and called them names but they attacked him more. He was furious when he found out that Jack and Rose had married and had a happy life. Those tormenting him laughed at him when he threatened to do harm to them. He was dumped into boiling water and left there until he screamed for mercy. Then he was lifted out, only to have the same thing repeated.

A woman who looked like Carla Jones appears and beat him senseless. She shot him several times.

She told him that Carla Jones had gone to heaven but he wouldn't be leaving hell anytime soon.

He screams for mercy but gets nothing.

Rose woke up and saw Jack, Mark and Charles waving to her from the window which was open for the fresh air. All 3 blew her a kiss for goodbye and disappeared.

Rose felt at peace. The next day the news about Carl Hockley being hit by a drunk driver was headline news.

2013 – January Tampa, FL

"Ruby Dawson Hunter is the oldest person alive who has a direct connection to the Titanic. She was conceived on the Titanic the day that it sank. Nine months later Ruby Dawson was born to Rose and Jack Dawson in January 2013 and here she is today at 100 years old. A very large family gathering. All of the 5 children of Jack and Rose Dawson are alive and they range in age from 100 to 80 year old. So are their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. We also have great-great-grandchildren of Rose and Jack. We also saw her at the 100th anniversary of the Titanic sinking. She was conceived on the ship and born 9 months later, the only person known to be alive who has a direct connection to the ship and 22 years ago a movie The Titanic was made which was loosely based on their love story. Shortly after the movie was out, Rose Dawson who was 101 years old died in her sleep with her family by her side."


End file.
